ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ Come αкησcкιη' : Crossover Fiction
by LeFrenchMartini
Summary: A Mysterious package is left at the characters doorsteps. It contains instructions that a crazed fanfic writer has taken over their life and turned them all into Mary Sues. One this is for sure though, they get to control the outcome. Things Play out.
1. ιηтяσ∂υcтιση

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; Introduction.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : This is just an intorduction for all the characters. Good parts come later.

* * *

Shayy gave Darren a look when he leaned over her to place a just shined good crystal onto the table. She smiled descretly. But turned away when she saw Bobby putting his finger down his throat to Lucie. 

Lucie was Bobbys new found girlfriend. Shayy looked up at the stove light, remebering and constantly asking herself, _Why on earth did she let her stay_?

_Midday, everything was like it was supposed to be. Shayy had gotten home from yet another stressful day at work. She worked downstairs at a sweet & treats shop and had to deal with constant guys asking if they could taste her 'chocolate' she always knew when they were serious or joking. And she hated it. The way men treated women...it was disgusting. But thats another story. She was stressing over the stove, the pot she had put on just overflowed and she was desperately trying to cover it up before the sizzling noise hit the ears of her new roomates. She looked back at the couch and loveseat. There was Crash, staring dazed at the tv. Bobby & Loque. Darren was in his room, and her. It was her turn to cook._

_For a slight moment, she thought her pot had been screaming. But that was stupid. She leaned closer and heard it again. This time she was scared. She leaned lower into the stove, looking into into the deep appliance. She could hear it louder the lower she got. She pulled her legs from out of her and put her ear to the ground._

_"Shayy, I think the stove is up here." She heard a voice from above her distracting her. She looked up to see Darren in his long hoodie and shorts that came up to his knees._

_"Im not looking for the stove idiot. I hear voices." She pressed her ear deeper, feeling the coldness. An then she heard a slam, which drove her to stand to her feet. She shared a look at Darren and ran to the door, swinging it open. Bobby looked up, almost going to get up._

_"No its okay. you sit-stare-tv-good." She held out a hand. She still had her blue apron on. It was okay. whoever was in trouble, wouldnt care how she looked._

_She peered down the stairway and caught sight of people moving. A man in a trench coat waving his arms frantically like he was arguing. And as the words hit her she could hear harsh swear words. and then she saw a flash of red hair starting to come up the stairs. Her heart almost dropped as she could heard sobbing as the man left and the girl angrily dragged her suit case up the stairs. Only then did Shayy look to her side, she jumped. There was a whole pile of bags and suitcases. She surveyed the whole thing._

_"Darren-BOBBY!" She yelled, not turning her head. She still heard the thumping of the girl slowly rising. She looked back at them and pointed down at the stairs._

_"Look." Darren leaned over her, hands on either sides of hers and peered over. She could smell his cologne but the banister was so wide, and she didnt want to make herself embarassed by sneezing._

_"Whos that?" Bobby asked. Darren backed off._

_'"I dont know, but she just got cussed out." Shayy whispered. And then they caught sight of her. The first thing Shayy thought was that she was a high authority-stuck up girl. She had on a berret and a fur lining across her shoulders. Her pale green dress fit tightly around her waist, her whtie goves reached her elbows and her earrings were gold. The only thing that was unappealing was the now dark mascara leaking down her eyes from tears._

_"Oh, hello." Shayy eyed the suitcase in her hand. "My name is Shayy. What are you doing here?" She jumped to find information. It wasnt that she was being rude. But, there was only one door on that floor, which was Shayys. The room beside it, was storage. _

_The girl sighed deeply, and then wept. She walked in through the open door thanks to Bobbys poor care and disappeared. Shayy gave each boy a look of confusion. Then her head reappeared which was a pretty sight and exclaimed loudly,_

_"YOU BOY- BRING MY STUFF HERE." Bobby shook in his spot. Was she talking to him? No matter, he sprinted and started carrying the stuff, no questions asked. He didnt understand women, but he knew enough not to make them angrier when they already are._

_"Darren, did that woman just walk into our room?" _

_"I beleive she did." They both looked at eachother._

She smiled with care at Bobby who she had to yell at to get to shine the glass. He wiggled his eyebrow and pursed his lips. She sighed, _you hear that_? She asked herself,_ that is the sound of silnce...no tv. just together_. It did sound corny, even in her head. But as it turned out, did have trouble with her roomates keeping their share.

She came back to thought as she heard the white plates being heavily set down. The aroma of her spaghetti was making her mouth water but she could wait.

"Loque did you wash up for-" The doorbell rang. "Dinner?" She finished, looking in the direction of the door like it was going to answer itself.

"Yeah, look." He held out his hands but Shayy was too busy staring. Her hand wondering trying to pat his blonde curls to say that he did a good job but she patted his nose instead.

She reached down to put the napkin down accidently forgetting that her plunging neckline revealed a little too much. She threw a hand to her chest when she noticed that Crash from across the table was smirking. She rolled her eyes and went to the door. She liked the way her shoes sounded on the hardwood so she always stepped a little harder.

"Hello-were in the middle of dinner, could you come back-" She looked out into the empty hallway. She stepped out, looked around, no one. It was only when she stepped back and closed the door did she heard the crunching of paper. She looked down to see a yellow legal size package. She ran her finger along the seal and opened it. When she tilted it, a stack of papers feel into her hands. She pushed it back in, walking into the doorway, shutting the door with her foot.

"Hey guys," She started twisted her hair and looking around. She didnt this when she was nervous. "Someone left this outside our door..."

* * *

**This is just a new idea I was thinking of. I wanted to know if anyone would be interested? its supposed to be good humour, so why dont you do me a favour & press that nice little button, dont worry it doesnt bite, and read & review ;). I would love you forever if you do. Thanks.**

& Shayy ;


	2. ƒιяѕт яσℓℓ, ƒιяѕт νιcтιм

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; First Roll, First Victim.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : Characters from Darren Shan, Eragon, Pendragon And My Stories Are Put To The task by a lousy sales man.

* * *

Shayy put the package down, as expected Crash dove for it first. he was always the competitve one. Shayy ignored the trio and started trying to put her curly hair into a ponytail. 

Crash, the idiot couldnt wait for Shayy to tell him that she had already opened an end, ripped the other side with butter knife and threw the papers onto the table.

"CRASH! You dont know where those papres have been, and you throw them on the table where we eat?!"

"Shut it you hussy." Darren shot up.

"What did you-"

"its okay.." She tisked and pushed him back down slowly. Crash had called her so many names she was used to it. But this was a little harsh. He grabbed at his throat sarcastically.

"Man, Darren," He held out a hand, "Im so sorry, I didnt even mean-I mean, well, I didnt say that!"

"its not me you should be apologizing too.." He looked at me, giving him a stern look.

"If it wasnt you, who was it?" He shrugged.

She sat down in a huff and jumped back up when something grabbed her leg. "Okay Crash, you took that a little too far." Crash gave her a confused look. All of a a sudden a man in a full grey suit jumped out from under the table, suitcase and all. He started talking like a vendor, fast speaking and all.

"Hello-okay, heres the rules and regulations of the game. all characters belong to xgargglesparkles. no exceptions. terms of use. Heres one die...two die-okkkayyy." The man threw a fuzzy blue set of dice onto the table which rolled to a stop as everyone stared at it. "you roll the dice-you with me so far toots." he leaned in close to Shayy. She frowned and jerked away. "whichever character it lands on, is whoevers turn it is. no pleading."

"What is the game-"

"ILL TELL YOU WHATS THE GAME." he wasnt necessarily yelling angrily but his voice was raised. "those papers have all the information. every chapter you will have a series of events in where the person who rolled the dice can choose which scenerio they want to play out. just becuase youre all friends dont mean you got to take an easy out on eachother. no begging, all rules are final. you roll, you can pick the best situation for you, or for someone else. SUEYYYY- LOOK AT THE TIME." He cattle caled looking at his watch. "I best be off."

"Wait, what the hell?" She couldnt finish her sentence because the man slipped back underneath the table. Shayy dove, hand on the surface and peered in. There was nothing except everyones feet.

"Am I on drugs?." Crash spluttered.

"No." Everyone answered after a moments hesitation.

"Why not?" Darren rolled his eyes at the corny joke.

"CAN YOU BELEIVE IT?!" Shayy exclaimed loudly.

"I know, who the hell is this 'xgargglepsparkles' and why does she feel she owns us?"

"NO! THAT PIG TRACKED DIRT ALL OVER MY FLOOR!" Shayy looked up at all the blank faces. "Oh...And the game too..I guess." She hugged herself.

Loque poked the dice.

"LOQUE NO!" Bobby yelled, too late, his one poke caused the dice to roll. There was a sickening sound that sounded like a javelin coming down on wood making everyone duck. resurfacing, they noticed nothing had happened.

"Umm, what now?" Loque mumbled.

"Uh-Crash-read the first few lines."

"k.." He shuffled through the papers. "SALE SALE SALE! 10 percent off- what the hell!" He turned the paper over to see the words. "How cheap! They printed this out on the back of a flyer."

"Whatever." Bobby was getting annoyed now.

"No cheating, im watching you." Everyones eyes darted around. The voice was so crisp and clear, like the person was right beside them. Shayy jumped, and went to go close the drapes. "everyone must roll the dice at least once and take turns reading. whoever rolls reads. no exceptions. I thought up alot of juicy situations for you. so enjoy.

-CHOWFORNOW!"

"Was the voice necessary..." Lucie spoke.

"YOURE ALIVE?!?! I mean- umm, hiiii." She breathed. Lucie looked to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Hi." Now that that was over, Shayy closed her eyes,

"Okay, now that we dont have any privacy, or dignity seeing as were reading this.." She took a deep breath. Someone chuckled. "Whats so funny?" She shot a look to Loque.

"Youre nostrils looked funny when you breathed...now that I think about it..its not that funny." He changed his answer at the look she was giving.

"So its a game." Darren took over. "We dont have to play..." We tossed the gass in his hand once and set it down. Then he went to the fridge and stuck his head in, looking for something.

"Darren, we cant just not play. apprently this girl is looking down at us, like and angel or something. we cant just-" Bobby mocked her by mouthing the words into the fridge. All of a sudden Shayy paused and slammed the fridge door on him. With a loud bang, he got up, only to hit his head on the top of the shelf as well. "I CAN HEAR YOURE LIPS MOVING!"

"Way mature Shayy." Darren stood straight, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing. She hurriedly put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gawsh! I didnt even-I dont know what came over me. Darren-you know Id never do that." He stared wide eyed at her. "Give me that. all this talk is starting to affect me." She grabbed the papers out of Crashes hand. With one harsh breath, she took a page and ripped it in half. She only got so far when she started to feel a sharp pain in her insides. She doubled over but as soon as she stopped tearing, the pain stopped yet it was like waves, slowly waiting to come back. She started tearing again and as the last rip echoed, she collapsed to the ground and started twitching.

Bobby shot up.

"Should we help her?"

"Naw shell stop." Darren grabbed an apple, leaning against the table and bit into it. Loque walked over carefully and nudged her with his foot.

* * *

**Shayy now knows that it wanst possible for her to rip the papers.**

Shayy: Was it really necessary to actually...have me twitch? I mean..how embarassing?

Me: Well, would you have rathered me have you take about an hour to rip one measly sheet of paper?

Shayy: I see youre point. -nods- continue on.

Me: Thats what I thought.

**So, heres the second chapter. I shall update soon. I have the chapters edited and ready. I just need the reviews. once again, the purple button is youre friend. Lets say..hmm, if I get a few good reviews, Ill continue. Thanks to those who read, but didnt review. I still love you **;)

& Shayy ;


	3. ∂ιѕcσνєяу ƒιяѕт ѕιтυαтιση

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; Discovery, First Situation.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : The game begins, characters find out about how their situations work.

* * *

The only sound everyone could hear was Darren crunching on his apple.

"Okay." So now they were all sitting infront of the paper, taped up, looking like something out of a horror movie and Shayy was sitting, resting, ice pack on her head. She never let her glare steer away from Darren.

"Well this is scary. You see Shayy I told you we should have played the game. It just said the exact situation, listen; _Crash, the sexy guy rips open the package, his muscle rippled at each pull, tighter and tigher. He could think of someting else that was tight. Shayys ass, she never let him have any fun, always by the book with her._

Shayy now turned her glare to Crash, as well did everyone else. No one spoke for a long time until Crash nodded amused and said,

"I like where this story is going."

Darren sucked his breath in sharply.

"Ohh, this is harsh." Shayy goes to grab it from him, but remembers the previous episodes and stops.

"You read it." She nods.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"_Shayy checks him out at work_-"

"k stop!" Shayy interrupted.

"You said for me to continue!" Darren pleads.

"Hey its only fair, you got to hear what I think, lemme hear what you think." Everyone nodded.

"_She tried desperatly to divert his attention. She stretched her arms up high, sticking out her chest, putting her hair in a ponytail..."_ Only when Shayy looked up did she noticed that all four guys were looking up at her. Lucie was checking out her own chest, mumbling to herself.

"Oh come on," She rolled her eyes. "I did not do that. You saw me."

"yeah...we did see you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I just said that." She replied to Bobbys comment.

"Oh.." He looked to the side. "I thought I could be mysterious by rephrasing youre question." Shayy shook her head.

"This is disgusting. Keep reading, I want to hear more!" She contradicted herself.

"_Crash was too distrakted, gigglin at the fact that his 'man boobies' were jiggling when he made them." Darren glanced down at his chest discreetly but kept reading. "His attention suddenly darted to the package and he ripped it open. He threw the papers down to the table with deafening force. Shayy gave a disgusted look. Her grey eyes caught the light and Crash was dazed for a moment; forced to listen to what she had to say as an excuse for looking at her._

_" You dont now weres thats ben, and your puting it on the table, were we eat?!" _Darren stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

"She doesnt know her tenses and mispells alot of words..."

"This is stopping you from reading, yet the other obscene stuff isnt." She peered at him, trying to understand where he was getting at.

"Spelling gets to me okay!" He held the paper to him like he was hurt. Bobby pulled the paper from Darrens grasp.

"Well, it says here that Shayy you had the option, seeing as xgargglesparkles was being generous and you could had bigger boobs so that Crash wouldnt want to jeopardize not talking to you by calling you a hussy and not talking to you."

"How was that any better than the first?"

"At least...I dont know." He admitted defeat. Lucie read over Bobbys shoulder. She started giggling.

"Shayy.." She could hardly make out the words inbetween giggling. "She makes you seem so pathethic here."

"huh?"

"Listen; _enough about Shayy, seems like my character just_.." Lucie trailed off as she stared at the paper. All of a sudden she looked back into the rooms and out comes some blonde guy. He looked like he was ripped right out of a forest, twigs and leaves in his hair. But his blue eyes were kind.

"Hello-" Lucie stared back at the paper, "Rragon."

"Thats Eragon, and how the hell did I get here."

"Lucie," Shayy inquired, eveyone darting their attention to her.

"How did you know that?"

"know what, that this guy would come walking through my room?"

"yeah..." The supposed Eragon, tore something off his shoulder plucking it, and Shayy gulped as she saw it was a lacy red bra.

"I beleive this is yours." He handed it smugly to Lucie and sat down beside the group.

"Well, I read it!" She said delightedly as she tucked her bra into her lap.

"What exactly did it say."

"well, it was an authors note. She said that she was going to throw in another easy character to make fun of, just for the hell of it. For some reason Shayy she says swat youre left arm. Shayy looked down and saw a huge mosquito. She screamed and slapped it. She looked up grimly at Lucie. She shrugged. "told you..."

Shayy: _Mostquito_, I mean _really..._

Me: Would you rather is be a tiny man named Hank with a backwards 'k' whod lead you to the BK lounge?

Shayy: ...

Me: Thats what I thought.

Crash: Why do I have to be seen as the idiot. I mean...I took physics in highschool!

Me: Thats a lie, and you would probably fail if you ever did. Besides, its fun. Especially with your man boobies.

* * *

**ASWWEEETTTT Third chapter. I know the first few were boring but its getting better. Trust me, youll LOVE the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews people! Greatly appreciated. I might start this sort of contest where you can add yourself into this story with youre name & description. All you have to do is answer the question, "What Comes In Various Colours, Juciy, Sweet Sometimes Sour, Grows On Trees, Mentioned In My Story?" You answer (I know its easy :) ) & then Ill pm you & you can reply with all the details down to the very last bit with youre character.**

& Shayy ;

Return to Top


	4. ѕℓσωℓу αccєρтιηg, ѕєcση∂ ѕιтυαтιση

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; Slowly Accepting, Second Situation.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : The game has commenced and now they realize how twisted and sick their writer is :).

* * *

"Who wants to go next?" Lucie implied. Silence. "Dont all say something stupid at once." Shayy rolled her eyes. This was always Lucies tactic to get someone to do what she wants; insults. She grabbed the dice and rolled. It landed on Loque. Everyone stared at the lump of curls, almost not big enough to reach over the table. Shayy looked scared, Crash was looking at him chest once more as well was Darren. Bobby handed the sheets over.

"Do you really think its a good idea to give a child that?" Darren looked up, resting his elbows on the table.

"Hey, you guys got to read!" Loque huffed. Darren shrugged and sat back in his seat.

Loque opened his mouth to read but Crash cut in.

"You know what I just noticed?"

"_That if youre brain were food, you would starve_." Shayy mumbled to herself.

"xgargglesparkles skipped alot from when I opened the package to now..."

"I guess shes skipping the parts she doesnt want to do. Typical...lazy writer." Shayy snorted unladylike.

"Can I read now?" loque looked up from the paper.

"Sure honey go ahead." Shayy coaxed.

"_Lu..cie dis..h..es_,"

"what the hell?" Darren announce rudely.

Bobby leaned in.

"Sound it out."

Loque looked up and laughed.

"Just kidding." Everyone groaned. "_out yet another insult. This girl was on fiyaaa. if she had been a character in a movie, shed be the action chik, the one with like a peg leg that you can remove and replace it with a gun. Crash only looked up hopeful thinking something else. When he noticed she was talking about 'going next' with reading, he looked down oncemore. Shayy reached over, forgetting to put a hand to her shirt_-" Shayy gasped and did just that. Loque rolled his eyes and didnt even wait for her to comment. "_she rolled the dice stupidlyy forgetting that you just have to throw them gently and not throw them like jacks_."

"I did not! Theyre fuzy, no matter how hard you throw them, theyll land softly!" A few people gave groans of agreement.

"_They bounced around the table and came to a hault. It rolled onto Loque. Lucie checked him out. His hair, so curly and bouncy. She wondered whereelse he had curls_." An amount of 'NO!'s an 'LUCIE!' came from everyones mouth. The late Eragon raised his eyebrows at the small kid who continued on reading. "_I mean..on his arms, his back, legs_..." Everyone let out a great sigh of releif. "_Lucie watched as Loque fondled the dice. Wow, he has long fingers...she thought to herself. You know what they say about long fingers_..." Darren yelled loudly, banging his knee on the table.

"LOQUE STOP-"

"Long fingernails..." He looked up innocently. Everyone stared around. "What?"

"I think..Im going to be sick." He looked rudely at Lucie. "Im hunnnngryyy. Can we eat and read?" He stood up without getting an answer and started forking out the spaghetti. A murmur of thanks was giving out before Loque continued.

"_Darren got up and went to_.." His voice trailed as he mouthed the words to himself. Bobby had his back turned to everyone was about to open a bottle of soft wine. "DARREN NO!"

"No wha-" Everyone ducked as they heard a pop but as Darren turned to ask, the cork popped and his him right in the eye. He fell to the ground, groaning he got up, rubbing his now red eye.

"THESE DICE ARE NOT WORKING!" Shayy took the dice, shaking them in her hand like she could squeeze the life out of them. "Theyre not letting us pick what we want to happen!"

"Actually..." Loques voice came from the corner.

"You- You decided for me to get hit in the eye with a cork?!" Out of anger, he reached for another bottle, and aimed it straight at Loque. Shayy jumped up and Bobby grabbed Loque.

"Darren stop. violence isnt going to solve anything." She looked slowly at Loque. "What did you save Darren from?'

"It wasnt darren, it was you." She narrowed her eyes. "Darren would have stayed still, the cork would have sailed over his shoulder and hit you in the head." She smiled gingerly at Loque but stopped at once when she saw the look she was getting from Darren.

"Hope you know- I took a cork for you!" He slammed his fist down dramaticaly. "REMEMBER THAT!"


	5. ∂ιgυѕт & ιмραтιєηcє

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ; Disgust & Impatience.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : Loque Continues trying to read but everyone is wayy to grossed out, shall they continue?

* * *

"You guys shush, I want to continue reading!" Loque complained. 

"Can I go home now...my dragon is going to need feeding-" Eragon tried to put in.

"I dont understand this!?" Shayy screamed, cutting everyone off.

"What dont you understand?" Crash asked.

"Oh- yeah- you looked up long enough from your abs to notice me?!" She said sarcastically glaring at him. "I want to know, is this xgargglesparkles watching us? and how?"

"Were apprently in the story.." Loque pointed out the obvious. But since he was little Shayy didnt freak. She gulped.

"Keep reading, I cant wait to see whats next." She replied sarcastically, fighting to stay calm.

"_Loque did the brav thing, Sahy was a hot girl_,"

"Excuse me?" Shayy asked, voice low. Darren Bobby and Crash, well not so much him, rilled up. They knew how mad she can get.

"Shayy is means nothing."

"Did she just spell my name wrong?" Both guys exchanged looks but were releived.

"_Sahy_.." Loque looked up.

"This just keeps getting better and better." She cheered sarcastically and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back into her seat.

"_Why would he let anything happen to her. Besides darren could take one 4her, he already did. if you know waht I mean -wink-"_

"WHAT!?" Now the boys were worried.

"I dont know wheter to cry or to throw up." Crash mumbled, slouching. "YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME?!" He shot up.

"What?! I didnt do anything!"

"You guys, calm down!" Bobby shot in.

"Shayy, maybe if you calm down, maybe Eragon will let you ride his-" Shayy gave an ear splitting scream. She went to climb onto the table but Darren caught her shirt. "his dragon-HIS DRAGON!" Lucie pleaded.Crash snickered. She sat down calmly, as well did Darren but then caught him offguard and made other move for Lucie. This time Darren put and arm around her neck, having her in an arm lock. She gasped, putting both hands on his arm.

"Let go!" her voice sounded high.

"Are you going to fight her?"

"Maybe." He pulled back harder and she cried out.

"NO!" He let her go. Bobby gave a nod of 'I look up to you man'. when Darren sat down, she ran to the side of the room, trying to get around the table, but Darren flitted and tisked. She went to sit back down, sulking.

"_But she was a slouchy hoe and didnt respect darrens actions_." Shayy banged her head on the table. "_but then, she caught sight of darren ripped peice of his shirt off to mop up the blood_-"

"Even though there is a perfect stand of paper towel beside him." Lucie pointed out.

"_and ended up ripping all of his shirt off instead. Shayy licked her lips hungrily_," Shayy closed her eyes and crossed her fingers hoping that the next line is "for spaghetti."

"_she watched Darrens each and every muscle strain and pull_."

"That doesnt make sense!"

"Shayy-give it up." Darren clamed her down. Loque _was_ looking a little annoyed.

"_She didnt care who was watching but she wanted to c more. She had that go getta look in her eyes and she seductively jumped ontwo Darren_." Shayys eyebrows wiggled as she heard this, her eyes as if deciding wether to narrow. The words hit her as a surprise. Loques eyes seemed to widen. "a_ fan all of a sudden blows shayys hair revealed her sexy neck. _

_"take me darren-take me like you did last night_!" " Shays eyes widened to the fullest,

"take that from him TAKE IT!" She screamed. suddenly, waiting for her spagetthi on her plate to cool was her first priority.

"Youre not going to eat?" Bobby inquired, holding back chuckles. she gave a smug look, poking fun and replied,

"Im still waiting for it to cool!"

Shayy hadnt seem who had taken it, but it was the Eragon fellow. He read it over and then started reading outloud.

"Listen to this, it says here that- wow Shayy, i didnt know you were _this _talent." Shayy was seconds away from flinging her fork. She didnt care where it landed. as long as it hit skin.

"Is there anything there NOT obscene that Loque is able to hear?"

"Well just this bit here."

"...well?" Shayy waited.

"She smothered it in gummy bears." She was confused at first but then the realisation hit her.

"Loque time for bed!" She got up and hurried him up.

"Buttt Shayyy!"

"Nope, no questions. just go." She ushered him into his room. A few minutes later, she came out.

Everyone was eyeing her, but not in the right way. She felt like everyone was undressing her with their eyes, Crash was licking his lips.

"What did you do." Sayy grumbled, looking at Eragon.

"Shayy, you have some..tongue." Crash stated. He looked her up and down.

"Ugh. tell me what it says."

"Let me do it, I can shamelessly do the voice." Crash offered.

"_Shayy moaned into darrens neck_.

"_Darren_," _She breathed, hot and sweety, "I hate to ask you this in front of all these people..but I need it. I got to have it. Its just so dry when it goes into my mouth and then it comes out wet." Darren shivered. "Mhh, tasty, so Darren?" She lead on. Darren opened his eyes from staring up and thanking god he had a sexy girl. "can I have a peice of gum?""_

The whole room erupted in a fit of laughter. Except Shayy who was staring at Darren and blushing deeply. He scratched his head and looked around nervously. When everyone had finally stopped, Crash continued. "_the room had steamed up so much, darren wanted that skank off him. he pulled the cork and madeit hit him in the eye. Shayy fell to the floor with a gasp_."

Shayy grabbed the paper from Crash, not caring or the effects. "Darren, Loque also had the option too.. wait a minute. uh oh." She stopped for a moment and then broke out into a fit of, "Ewie ewwi eiwe!"

* * *

ѕσмє яєνιєω яєρℓιєѕ ; 

MythicalCreature: **Im glad you like it, I actually hate the first few chapters, I wanted to get directly too the good stuff but I had to explain to people otherwise theyd be confused :)  
I hope you read on /  
For sure ill read youre story!**

FreakyLongHairedGirl**: Ahaha, thanks, I think I already answered that question but its okay,  
since I cant post the link, ill just say that you have to type in google 'weirdmaker' and then the search link taht shows up with all these weird fonts is the one you want.**

Penlost: **Thanks for reviewing! I actually laughed out loud at your review for some reason, dont know why, my brother was like.. "Wtf...psycho..."**

Lilly Tiger: **Thanks! & i hope you keep reading!**


	6. ѕєcση∂ яσℓℓ, ѕєcση∂ νιcтιм

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; Second Roll, Second Victim .

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine.

єχρℓαηαтιση : The game continues/ Farther & Farther. Their Hate for The author grows & grows.

* * *

"TWICE IN ONE DAY?!" Darren overreacted.

"Well.techncially we didnt really do anything." A blush still overcame her even tough she was talking about something somebody wrote here."

"STILL!" He cried outraged.

"I didnt write it! That cursed demon lady did."

"Im going to keep reading now." Crash nodded. "_Shayy lay on the ground. She knew what Loque had done, he had saved her. She glanced sdeuctively at him. She poked her chest out and puhed her hair to the side of her neck. Loque glanced at Bobby to see if he had noticed but he hadnt._

_"Loque you naughty naughty boy, time to go to bed..." She said in a very sexy voice, biting on her finger as she lay on the floor."_

"Oh my godddd." Shayy exclamed.

"Just shut up, itll be over faster!" Crash yelled, getting annoyed by her interuptions. They all knew this was going to be obscene. "_she got up, all loque could stare at, was her chest. Then she put a hand on his shoulder and led him to his room while the restof the guys chatted. She made it seem like an accident that she was strokin his back but he put it off as 'ok' and kept walking._

_"How naughty have you been Loque?" Shayy sat along side him on his bed side. He was fully dressed in his pajamas like Shayy had asked him too. He could fee her eyes lingering on him._

_"very." He smirked. She felt an eyebrow raise._

_"Oh," Her hand slowly traveled, farther, and farther up Loques leg until-_" Everyone screamed and jumped as they heard moaning which they thought was coming from Loques room. They were so engrossed in the story, they werent aware that Lucie had gotten up.

"ughhh, Shayy, what did you put in that Spaghetti?!" She was doubling over and grabbing her stomache. "Uh-I have to go back." She said pained. She ran back to the bathroom. The last thing they heard was the bathroom door shut. Bobby got up hesitantly, deciding whether he should go take care of Lucie or stay and listen?

"You go bobby, you can probably hear us from there." He nodded thanks and Crash kept reading.

"She started kissing his tummy-"

"K STOP! EWW STOP!" She screamed. "This is just too weird and this xgargglesparkles girl is a freak. a FREAK do you hear me!?"

"Shayy, you shouldnt have done that."

"What-why?" she said automatically and scared.

"you shouldnt diss the author, thats like basically writing a..a hate letter to the president. they have _power_." She shuddered looking up at the ceiling.

Lucie stumbled back out, Bobby sat down, looking pale.

"Shayy I need you to come help me, a girl. please."

"Sure," She got up hesitantly and followed Lucie, taking her by the hand.

"Are you okay man?" Darren inquired about Bobby.

"Yeah." He shook suddenly.

"Okay, game on." Darren gave a look that Crash didnt see.

"Why do you get to roll twice?"

"Because..." He stressed. "You aleady got a love scene." Crash grabed the dice and rolled them. It landed on Bobby. He gulped and raised a shaky hand to read the papers.

* * *

**Okay, Orignally, I wasnt going to post these chapters but I have to now because the next few chapters, will then have the contest enteries sort of entered. Ha, how ironic. But yeah, so just hang tight, cause I need a few people alright :). Till then, Enjoy these few chapters. Now, for a round of applause... oh wait, I cant hear you right? So why dont you show me how much you care by pressing that nice pretty purple button down there and reviewing. Dnt worry, I paid it 5 dollars to be nice :) It wont bite. **

& Shayy ;


	7. вσввуѕ ѕтυттєя, тнιя∂ яєα∂ιηg

ωнєηѕ α тαℓєѕ ¢σмє αкησ¢кιη' ♥ ; Bobbys stutter. Third Reading.

∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя : I do Not own Anything except for the keyboard Im using to type this, my imagination & Shayy. Lucie was made up by a friend of mine. Latte was Made up & owned by Manga-Gurl-Latte. All questions go to her & credit as well.

єχρℓαηαтιση : Contest winner Latte, enters the scene.

* * *

Bobby gulped. His hands shook, but he sturggled to direct his vision on the sheet. 

"O..okay..._As the moaning that sounded like it was coming from Loques room, Shayy looked down at herself, _Who the hell is acting up on my man?

"_Her plan was working. she ran back screaming, "Ugh I got to go bak!" she ran and slammed the door fior effect. but then she opened it back up and ppeeked her head out. she was _bobbi_ coming. _WHAT?! What bad spelling oh my god," He shook his head, but leaned in closer and continued. "

"What?" She spat.

"Ugh, do you need help in there?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Awww, come on." He stroked the door. Lucie shivered on the opposite side. It was like he was touching her. even though she once hda feelings for him, she stopped herself. it wasnt him she wanted. "I want to see you."

"Are you okay man- we can stop if you want to." Darren offered.

"No no, sorry, its okay." He picked up the papers once more. "

"Uh, I did that once," He wiggled his eyebrows. "The only difference was that mine was an actually accident." Bobby looked up, mouth open, expecting more. "She chopped me in the stomache. I couldnt eat for three days..." The whole table started in a slow chuckle and then noticing everyone else was laughing, it grew into a full blown laughter. When it was done, they all sat back and relaxed. Eragon however read on.

"Heh, looks like theres a little girl on girl action here."

All boys propped up in their seats, sitting up, even Bobby, who was the sensible one.

"Apprently, theres some sort of coffee...were going to be having..?" Eragon was confusing himself. Bobby grabbed the papers.

"Gimme that." He read. "_Latte_?" All of a sudden a girl with a shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin popped out of a secret compartment in the counter. Crash jumped up.

"I thought youd be used to girls being lower than youre waist." Darren snickered. Bobby actually laughed at this one.

She came out properly, smoothening out her summer dress and her hands automatically reached up towards her white headband.

"You called?" She stared starry eyed at everyone in the room. _These people are so dazed..._ She said in her head even though she showed a polite look, inside her head her voice was bitter and distasteful.

"No, no, we didnt call...wheres our coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, theres coffee is there?!" She clapped her hands like and idiot. Darren stared at her for the longest moments.

Then just when they thought it was over, Darren raised en eyebrow as he saw Crash looking down and something grunting and struggling.

"You know...uhh Crash, when I said that...I was joking." Darren said disguted.

"It aint me!" Crash said offended. He looked down and saw one huge ass, agressive, ferocious rottweiler with a spike collar. It sort of walked with a limp and sturggled to come through the same compartment that Latte had. Darren surveyed her, she was standing smiling clapping her hands.

"Wow, Id always thought shed be one of those crazy cat ladies..." Bobby stated, glancing at her dress. He caught himself and looked up.

She gushed. "Well, hes my big brothers! His name is Carnage!" She beamed at the snarling dog like it was a prize of something. "Hes so sweet!" The cursed dog beared its teeth, thick saliva slopping onto the floor.

"Ugh," Darren exlcaimed at the digusting noise. He inched his chair away as did Crash.

"Yes, my brother wants me to take him round everywhere, now hes gone away to college overseas. He says if he cant personally beat up people who are mean to me, then Ill have to take his dog." The room fell silent. Darren leant in and whispered to Crash,

"Dont mess with her, for the sake of everyone else in this room." Crash beamed as he thought Darren was speaking out of his own safety. "God forbid that he isnt satisifed when hes done eating you..." His features turned mean but Darren didnt catch it. Bobby did and giggled. Latte glanced at him, he was cute. Now that she was staring directly at him, Bobby noticed she had circular scars across her head.

"Whatchu got there," She caught him dazed and grabbed the papers out of his hands. He went to grab it back but she titled away. She stared at it for a few minutes and all guys winced, wondering wheter she would be affected by that. Her head suddenly shot up, showing pure confusion and doubt. and then the words,

"Whos got jellybeans?! _jelly beans...jellybeans_. Anyone? Ill give you a nice shiney quarter." The way quarter slid of her tongue was weird, like it was an accent.

"Jellybeans...?" Eragon spat. Evreyones eyes darted to him. He was closest, and he had been surveying the sitaution queitly. Too queitly, everyone forgot about him so he decided to add in a word.

"Yeah. You know whats fun? Sticking peanutbutter on the top of my dogs mouth and watching him try to lick it off..."

Bobby stared open mouthed at her, Crash just looked breifly afraid of her candied exterier, Darren rolled his eyes.

"Umm, can we continue reading. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can go home people." Eragon demanded.

"Read what?" Latte stared up, biting her lip.

"uh..no...no..nothing..." Bobby stuttered, biting his own lip in concentration as he tried to pry the sheet from her hands. She reluctantly let go.

"Bobby maybe you should wait-"

"NO WAITING. GO! NOW. COFFEE-THINGIE-LATTE. SIT. NOW." Eragon screamed. She sat down immediately, eyes bugged.

"Okay.." She mumbled.

"Theres some things not suitable for little children, but judging from your intelligence, Im sure youre going to say okay and then totally forget what I asked you."

"Okay."

"How old are you anyways."

"UH! How rude, dont you dare ask a woman her age!" She tisked.

"Fine then lets continue.." Bobby shook the papers.

_"Oh well," She said._

_"Oh well what?" Shayy flashed a smile. Her eyes caught the light and Lucie coldnt help herself. She shoved Shayy into the room and salmed the door shut. She slammed her back against the now closed door, coming close and rested her elbow on the back of the wall._

_"How good of-"_

"Im 16."

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Im 16.." She nodded like it was obvious. She crossed her hands in her lap. Bobby looked at her with pure sorrow. _poor stupid girl_. She giggled.

_"The bestest friend a friend can be, why do you ask lu?" she answered without question._

"Whaat." His voice croaked. Bobby looked up but was drawn back and kept reading. He exhaled.

"Darren.."

"Yeah?" He questioned, this was something important, if it was like the last, he better act fast.

"You better-"

"Do you ever wonder sometimes at night if you ever go to sleep and never wake up again." his attention was darted to Latte and he rolled his eyes.

"better-better what?" He tried to coax it out of him.

"better catch that girl, she is...phew, talented..." He smirked, still looking at the paper.

"Gimme that." He was angered but releived that it wasnt something that he had to go out of his way to accomplish. He reached over the counter and grabbed the papers.

"_She leant in, this was going to happen, she hadnt moved.not wanting shayy to run away or get startled, she crashed her lips into hers. even though it hurt, shayy found her hands traveling up lucies shirt. she was her best friend and had seen her naked before, of course, they were friends, and both girls, waht handt they seen? Shayy took over this time, she pushed lucie up against the opposite wall. lucies hair, even though the wall was covered in dirt, her hair was resitant from all teh hair spray she had. So even whilst shayy combed through her hair roughly with her hanfs, it still stayed in place. her tongue drove deeper and deeper into her mouth.._ Okay so...wow they made out, even though thats a little creepy, people do it..."

"Read farther down.." Bobby had a smug look on his face and used his head to tilt downwars.

"_This wasnt working, there wasnt enough space. she grabbed lucie with care and pulled her into the bathub. _Woah, damn girl, she sure is dominant._ they started kissing furosciouly once more and lucie pushed shayy up back aginst the pipe. and the tap came on. as the shock hit shayys face, she looked even more beautiful with wet hair. The water cascaded down her neck and chest. wetting her shirt, wetter and wetter until- _DAMN!" Darren screamed and flung the papers. He looked up at Bobby. "You _read_ all this!" He stared down at the creation with disgust.

"Yeah, deal. Sorry you had to hear that Latte."

"Hear what?" He looked at her and noticed she had pulled out a nail file and had gotten up on her own turf and made herself a Latte.

"Nevermind." He peered side to side.

"Latte?" She took a sip and then held it out to him. She had a foam mustache.

"No thanks." He denied it.

"More for me." she shrugged.

He inched nearer to Darren and Crash.

"_Should we continue, I mean, she doesnt seem mentally stable_." He leant in and whispered.

"_Naw I bet shes one of those types who gets really ticked off.." _Crash added in. "Uh Latte!" He held up a hand like he was about to order a meal. "Id like some of that Latte over here!"

"What Latte?"

Crash looked appaled.

"What-I swear she had just a minute ago. Oh my." Crash looked confused and dazed at the three boys.

"Oh," Latte stroked her cheek. "Youre kind of cute." She raised and eyebrow. Eragon looked disguted. "Whats youre name?"

"Eragon."

"You knows that funny, I swear there was some sort of butter named after you.." He looked weirdly at her.

"Sure.." He nodded bt then peered around her at the boys.

"Its called taking one for the team." Darren nodded smugly, glad that it wasnt him.

Bobby inched nearer and nearer to the papers.

"Oh hoh ho. Eragon," The blonde looked up. "This is _deffinately_ taking one for the team!" Shayy come out rubbing the insides of her palms with a black towel, she huffed. When she looked up Latte acted up.

_Oh no, this hussy aint taken my man!_ She announced! She pulled Eragon unwillingly closer by his cheeks and planted a deep kiss on him. He didnt do anything, but all boys giggled like little girls as his arms hung limp at his sides and he glared at all of them. waiting for Latte to finish. Shayy started confused at them. She wrinkled her nose.

"Whos that?"

"Eragons new girlfriend." Crash choked out inbetween laughs.

"Ahh,"

"So you all clean now?" This brought on a new set of laughters as Shayy peered at them confused.

* * *

**Ahah! There you go! Congratulations to the winner of contest # 1 who was Manga-Gurl-Latte who answered the question, 'What is my future wedding song." The correct answer was 'Turn Around By Samantha Jade'. Good job Latte! & Great job for being observant and taking the time to read my profile. Its greatly appreciated that you signed yourself up. Part Credit to Latte for writing her description and she wons the character (herself). I used some of her entery, because shes such a talented writer and everyone should head over and read her stories :). NEXT CONTEST. # 3. Answer the question to 'What is Crunchy, Comes in a variety Of Colours and was mentioned Somewhere in this story.** **People usually wash these before they eat them**. 

ѕσмє яєνιєω яєρℓιєѕ ;

Blue-Eyed Chica: **hahah!  
Its a joke :)  
Shes not pregnant.**

Mist Lionshade: **hahah, its a joke. No, shes not pregnant...**

&

**Glad you liked it **


End file.
